Life of the Party
by The1upguy
Summary: What gift can you get for the woman that has everything? When Bulma turns forty, she decides to make sure she receives this gift by inviting the only one who can provide it. *SPOILER ALERT* follows the newest movie 'Battle of The Gods' and the coolest antagonist in the history of DBZ, Lord Beerus. (NO cursing. Fighting will keep the rating at K plus.) Please, Enjoy and Review
1. RSVP

**Hey fellow DBZ fans, and welcome to my newest story...LIFE OF THE PARTY.**

**First of all, lets get the stupid part out of the way. I do not own any thing in this fantastic story I have devised, with the exception of the plot itself.**

**It has been two years since Lord Beerus had gone back to sleep, dreaming of the pudding just out of his reach. However, with another year before he is to wake, he is disturbed from his slumber. But the reason will surprise him more than anything. **

**Join in the fun as Vegeta and Goku make the wishes of a very special woman come true**

* * *

Chapter 1 R.S.V.P.

It's only three days before the party, and you could tell by the pace Bulma is running around the room. Her mind, moving a mile a minute, spitting out the last of nearly a thousand names that have replied in the positive.

Names her husband, who had moved to the adjoining Living Room when she started reading the list...again, had not even heard until today.

However, one name is missing, and she knows it is a name she will not be reading out to Chi Chi.

"Are you trying to _break_ your father, Bulma?!" Her husband grumbles from a comfy place upon the couch he has sat for over an hour, as she finally stops saying names.

"Be quiet, Vegeta!" she replies a bit angrily, knowing the party she is planning is a very important one, as it is for her.

"I wanna make sure I get everything right. It's not every day you turn forty, you know!"

"You're just upset!" he remarks, returning his attention to the TV, as Bulma starts asking Chi Chi if she missed anyone. However, quick as a whip, Vegeta's wife asks for a reason to his statement.

"Why do you say I'm upset, honey?" she quips after reeling off the names of her hair designer and the sales manager of Macy's.

Vegeta rolls his eyes, as nearly everyone in the city has been named, and with his frustration flowing strong, the Saiyan Prince decides to answer...truthfully.

"You're getting older, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

Dead silence fills the entire house, allowing Vegeta to hear Bulma's blood pressure raise from across the large living room. He then pauses, realizing what he just did, and lowers his head in anticipation of being struck by his wife.

Chi Chi even grasps several delicate items from the kitchen table, making sure the hot-blooded wife of the Prince of all Saiyans doesn't throw them at her husband.

However, Bulma remains silent, scaring Vegeta even more. She walks over to the refrigerator, and grasps a single invitation, one she could not have delivered, but also, one she was afraid to ask her husband to about.

_He would flip out, and rightly so,_ she concluded, knowing how dangerous this individual was. But Bulma can also remember why her thirty-eighth birthday was so much more exciting the last year's, and was truly upset when her favorite guest from that party didn't show, especially after buying a substantial amount of pudding.

_Sure he started a fight that almost ended our world but he was a perfect gentleman afterward, _Bulma thinks to herself, recalling the humbled look in his gold and black eyes. A phantom pain then strikes her left cheek, as this guest also placed his paw squarely upon her face.

_And I hit him first, so he was totally right to hit me back like that_

Bulma looks at her husband and smiles, recalling the energy it provoked from her powerful guardian angel, and the greatest gift he ever gave her.

_But mostly it showed me my husband is devoted, and true to his family and friends_

Bulma now stares upon the white envelope with a name but no address, and with only three days to the party, she realizes there is no better time to ask.

The only woman who gets to see this Saiyan's flaws, watches anxiousness fill her husband's eyes after his 'old' remark, and works her charm to perfection.

"I am not mad at you, _sweetie_..." she remarks with the nicest voice he has heard in a year, as Bulma has been bitching about turning forty since blowing out thirty-nine candles.

_Oh no.._ Vegeta thinks to himself, as his wife becomes more cheerful in her approach to deliver bad news. This is her M.O., and the inevitable switch of emotion comes the minute she slaps the white envelope upon his lap.

"...but I will be very _angry_ with _you_ if your friend doesn't come this year!"

Vegeta's eyes are down to the envelope, then quickly back to his wife, showing a series of different emotions.

"ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY OUT OF YOUR _MIND_, BULMA?!" he barks out with fear and frustration, as well as anger and defiance, then looks at the hand written name again, making sure for the third time that he read it correctly.

"You can't ask _him _to come _here_...no friggin' way!" he continues to argue, however, with his voice still primarily leaning towards fear. Vegeta tares the invitation into several pieces before his wife, then throws them down upon the plush carpeted floor.

"Lord Beerus is not coming..._PERIOD_!"

Bulma says nothing, scaring her husband even further. She simply picks up the pieces of torn paper and tosses them into the trash can by the entrance of the kitchen. Remaining eerily quiet, Bulma opens a small box atop the fridge and takes the last of three invitations she had printed just for him.

The Saiyan Prince's wife knew her husband would destroy invitation number two the moment he read Beerus' name, as she did the moment she saw the first one. Now with the last of three, she cautiously rewrites the name of a God of Destruction, making sure to use her best script. She remains quiet as she returns to the living room, and this time places the envelope gently into Vegeta's hand.

"You _will_ deliver that invitation, honey!" Her voice is cold and calculating, but not as much as her eyes, especially as they move from his forehead to the couch. "Or you will sleep out here until my fiftieth."

"Bulma, please, you _cannot_ be serious!"

"Oh...I _am _serious_,_" she replies in a voice he knows all too well, and his head lowers with complete depression.

"I don't even know how to find him, Baby...He's a _god_!" he pleads, hoping to get a pass on this task he doesn't want to even try accomplishing "I cannot feel the energy of a god...hell, neither can _Kakarot_."

"Well, then it's a good thing you think that couch is _comfortable_!"

Vegeta continues to plead, but his voice falls upon deaf ears, as Bulma returns to the kitchen and begins talking with Chi Chi again.

_This is ridiculous! He is our greatest enemy_ he says to himself, knowing there is no way in hell he will invite one of the few people in the Universe he actually fears with his life. His eyes then focus upon his wife's stylish handwriting, reading a name that should never be on an invitation.

However, that is when it hits him, and the Saiyan Prince stuns himself with a thought.

_But Kakarot was my greatest enemy at one time as well_.

The former evil warrior looks out the front window of his home, staring upon that greatest enemy now.

He had come with his wife Chi Chi and is own son Goten, and now along with Vegeta's boy Trunks, the three Saiyans train with a playful attitude.

An odd day dream like vision suddenly plays out in the Saiyan Prince's head, as the large blue-gray hairless house cat-looking destroyer appears. He is enjoying a playful moment with Goku and the kids, but mostly, being the proper guest, just like he was the last time.

_He was actually the life of the party for a while... _Vegeta recalls about the first moments Beerus arrived on her birthday, and how much Bulma enjoyed his spirited attitude. The dancing, the jokes, the pure enjoyment the unknown god was having, and the smile it put on his wife's face to see him enjoying himself that much.

But it was the food that really struck a cord with Beerus, and the abundance of it, with the exception of one thing, and the Saiyan Prince remembers that is what really set him off.

"If I do this, woman, you had better make sure the _entire_ pool is filled with_ pudding_!"

Bulma jumps to her feet with a smile, and runs towards her husband. However, Vegeta is quickly out the door, knowing his wife will only gloat about her victory over him. A fact he is made sure of as she howls out the door.

"If he doesn't show up...I will make _you_ eat _all _of it!" She barks out with such sarcasm that even Vegeta smirks. He cannot stand the taste of pudding, and an entire swimming pool full of it would be worse than if he had to fight Beerus by himself.

The Saiyan prince continues out to the large front yard, where Goku is teaching his son Goten to control his Ka-ma-ha-ma-ha, and having little success.

He launches another, just as Vegeta rounds a large shrub that was obscuring his view, and the young Saiyan/human hybrid gasps. The fairly strong blast slams the unsuspecting prince in the chest, driving him to the ground with a very loud thud.

"VEGETA!" Goku barks with embarrassment and a little fear, then quickly leaves his son to tend to his friend.

Goten, still in shock at what he did, is startled further as Trunks pats him on the shoulder.

"Wow Goten, you took my dad down with one shot!" he remarks, then looks strongly at his slightly shorter friend with anger in his eyes. It terrifies Goten to think Trunks is upset with him for this accident, but that sensation ends fast. Trunks calms his friend's nerves with a quick smile, and his sarcastic charm.

"I knew he was getting softer...he doesn't hit that hard anymore either!"

Vegeta, unhurt by the blast, is speared by his son's remark, and quickly looks at Goku for sympathy.

"That kid and his mother are going to be the death of me, Kakarot!"

Goku laughs, as he also heard the sarcastic tone in Trunk's voice, and knows how defiant he is becoming towards his father, especially at this age.

"He just turned thirteen, Vegeta. He's a _teenager_ now, and doesn't need to listen to _you_ anymore, you know that!" Goku replies just as sarcastically, and the Saiyan Prince gives his friend a understanding nod.

"Well then, I guess since I'm getting softer..." Vegeta's voice is loud enough for his son to hear, and Trunks stops dead in his tracks as his father finishes this statement with a seriousness that scares him.

"...that means I can hit him_ harder_ when we spar now!"

"Thanks, Goten!" Trucks remarks with anger, slapping the twelve year old son of Goku in the back of the head.

"What did _I_ do!?" he retorts with pain in his words, rubbing the spot his best friend just slapped.

"_You_ shot my dad, and now he's angry with _me,_" Trunks replies, walking away quickly so not too be scolded by Goten. But that doesn't matter for the youngest son of Goku, as he takes off after him.

"It's not my fault you don't know when to shut up..." Goten argues, then cracks Trunks in the back of the head after catching him. "...now say you're sorry."

Trunks says nothing, then powers up to super Saiyan.

"I'm gonna get you back for that!"

His voice is so full of playful sarcasm, and Goten quickly takes his cue to run.

"Not if you can't catch me, Blondie!"

Both fathers show a wide smile, as their sons start playing the oddest game of tag ever. The exuberance of each child beating pride into their hearts, as these kids show incredible skills, and wonder what could have been if they had that power at that age.

"I enjoy this part Kakarot..." Vegeta remarks from nowhere, showing a smile he normally keeps for his family. "...he makes my life worth living in times like this."

Goku balks, not understanding his friend's last statement, and with a tilt of his head, the Saiyan Prince answers his questioning look.

"Bulma is going to drive me over the edge, oh and you as well." he hands the invitation to Goku, then returns his eyes to Trunks, looking for inspiration.

"She's _nuts_!" is replied the moment Goku reads the name.

"I know Kakarot, but that is the issue now." Vegeta replies, taking back the invitation, and putting it in his pocket. He turns to his friend, showing the seriousness in his next words.

"_I_ said _yes_."

"_You're_ Nuts!"

Goku pauses, then scratches his head while staring Vegeta down. He waits for his eyes to break, but they don't.

"You're really serious?"

"He was not a real threat until Majin Buu pissed him off, and that won't be an issue this time, I promise!"

Vegeta pauses for a moment.

_I can't believe I am saying this!_ He thinks, hearing himself plead his wife's case to invite the God of Destruction to her fortieth. _Spoiled pain in the..._

"Listen Kakarot, and hear me out before you lose your mind like I did."

Vegeta pauses, waiting for a sign to continue his case, and he is quickly shocked when Goku crosses his arms and gives his full attention.

"He seemed to enjoy himself greatly, and though I won't tell anyone but _you_...I enjoyed myself as well."

"I heard you made a fool of yourself twice..." Goku replies with a smirk, and Vegeta blows his top.

"I DIDN'T SAY THE WHOLE DAY WAS PERFECT...I ONLY SAID I ENJOYED THE PARTY ATMOSPHERE!"

Both Vegeta and Goku turn to their sons, whom have stopped dead over the swimming pool, staring. However, after only five seconds of seeing their open-jawed blink-less eye expressions, Vegeta gets them moving again.

"START CHASING EACH OTHER OR I SWEAR I WILL CHASE YOU BOTH DOWN MYSELF!"

The kids go back to what they were doing, and after a momentary pause to collect himself, the angered Saiyan Prince returns his attention to Goku, whom has a smile from ear to ear.

"You enjoy doing that don't you?"

No answer is given, though Goku's smirk increases in size again.

"Anyway, Kakarot, there's a reason I don't think this is a bad idea, and I'm pretty sure you would agree."

A smug smirk develops on Vegeta's face, and Goku becomes very attentive again.

"It would be prudent to have him as an ally, and what a better way to show our friendship, then with a grand party and feast. I know for a fact he is not one to turn down a good spread and a festive time."

"I don't know, Vegeta..."

The Saiyan Prince quickly cuts off his friend, hearing a tone of disagreement within these four words he uses often.

"You would also be able to show you newest _teacher_ what you have learned these last two years..." Vegeta argues, knowing much of the battle Beerus and Goku had, and the fact he was training him, not battling.

"...don't you think you should find out if the time we put in training has helped?"

Goku lowers his head, truly understanding the value of this other reason, as he himself has no clue if he's improved. He cannot reach that _god_ level, no matter how hard Vegeta has pushed him.

"He is the only one that can _coax_ that power from me, but I still don't know, Vegeta..."

"COME ON, YOU WUSS!" The Saiyan Prince barks out upon hearing those same four words. "I thought you were willing to take on _all_ challenges!"

"No, Vegeta," Goku barks, hearing a defying tone in his friend's voice. "That's not what I mean...I just don't know where to find him. He's a god, and I cannot sense him, or we could just instant transmission there."

Goku starts scrambling his mind on how to solve this issue. However, Vegeta quickly answers with a smug comment.

"Good, cause you were starting to sound as fearful as that coward King Kai!"

Goku does a double take, then looks at Vegeta very awkwardly.

"_What_ was that!?"

"You know that fat Kai with exceptional power that he never uses, unless it is to crack you or I across the back of the head."

Vegeta pauses, seeing a wide smile fill Goku's face, and he quickly places two finger to his forehead.

"You're a genius, Vegeta!" He remarks, placing his other hand upon the shorter Saiyan Prince, and beginning an instant transmission. In a second, both Saiyan warriors appear upon the tiny planet at one million Snake Way, Otherworld. They are quickly greeted with a joyful wave from the owner of this world, as King Kai is always grateful to see his good friend, Goku.

"However, let me do the talking now!"

* * *

**How do they find a god? And if they do, how_ pissed_ is going to be when they wake him a year early? S****tay tuned and you'll find out.**

**A quick thanks to NotMarge for beta work, as well as HolyCross9 and Alec the Dark Angel for getting me back into a rhythm of writing. **

**Please, leave a few comments below. I would be grateful for any feedback. **


	2. Do not Disturb

**Thank you for the immediate response, over a hundred hits in the first two days has compelled me to work fast. **

**Thanks to my two guest for their reviews, and to answer aznalpha...if that is true, then damn. But, I will make it work, you'll see ;) **

**Also, thanks to RubytheDragon1999, crimsonflash440, and yani34 for their support in favoring this story I am writing.**

**Now it's time for Saiyan-Union to deliver their message. **

Chapter 2 Do Not Disturb

* * *

Upon a tiny planet in Otherworld, near the end of Snake Way, the North Kai enjoys some quality time with the only other occupant of this world.

"Yeah! That's another win for me, Bubbles!" King Kai barks out exuberantly, dancing like a fool before the now annoyed monkey, as he has won a third straight game of croquet. Smugly, and as it happens to turn out, unwisely, the North Kai lowers his head down to get in his good friend's face.

"Do you wish to make it double or nothing _again_?"

Without a grunt from the normally docile chimp, King Kai is shocked to the core...of his brain...as the mallet Bubbles was using is put over his head.

"OWW! YOU SORE LOSER, FINE!" The Kai yells as Bubbles simply walks back toward the only dwelling on the planet. He rubs his head several times, mumbling about how much of a pain his friend can be, when the large chimp emerges with and ice pack and bottle of pop.

The short fat Kai is startled as Bubbles hands him the drink, and places the ice pack on the spot his mallet struck. A subtle whimper of sorrow and pain is then heard, and King Kai suddenly feels worse than him.

"It's okay, Buddy, I understand you were frustrated," he says calmly. A gentle hand pats the humbled monkey, as both know their bond is unbreakable.

King Kai knows it was wrong to gloat like that, especially since his skills in croquet are far better than Bubbles'. But mostly, he knows it was wrong to rub it in his face like that, a fact he was remind of swiftly and _painfully_.

"I got an idea!" the Kai remarks, looking at a incredibly long distance shot that is lined up with the balls in front of them. A one in a million shot at that.

"If I can smack this ball threw that wicket over there, then you have to give me the ten bananas you've lost, but if I miss...I will give you ten."

Bubbles' eyes focus hard upon the tiny arch, fifty yards away. And with a smile on his face, shakes his best friend's hand, as even he knows the Kai cannot make this shot.

King Kai rolls a yellow ball up against the back of the red one he's lining up, then places his left foot upon the top. He takes his time to aim and judge the power, as he wouldn't actually mind making this shot, even if it angered Bubbles further.

It is a one in a million shot, and King Kai, _always_ ready for the _pressure..._(LOL), draws back his mallet. With conviction in his swing, the heavyset Kai strikes the yellow ball planted under his foot with a crisp croquet shot, sending the red one hurdling towards its target.

Bubbles lowers his head, seeing the small red ball on a perfect line for the wicket, when all of a sudden a flicker of light gives him hope.

"MOVE, GOKU!" King Kai Barks out, waving his hand at the sudden appearing Saiyan, hoping his friend will get out of the way in time.

However, Goku just waves back, and the red ball crashes into the Saiyan's blue boot, coming to a dead stop two feet before the small metal arch.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, GOKU!"

Vegeta taps the taller Saiyan standing to his right, then smugly smirks at his friend.

"Are you sure I should let you do the talking?"

Goku shows his friend the embarrassment he feels, noticing what his fat foot has just done, but he doesn't show that look to King Kai. He knows he must play this moment exactly right in order to get the help needed, and stares Vegeta down.

"Just go with me on this," he says, then finally acknowledges the fast approaching and very loudly yelling Kai. "I'm sorry, King Kai, but I didn't think you'd be playing games, you know, with what's going on and everything!"

King Kai stops short of striking Goku with his mallet, hearing the terrified tone in his powerful friend's voice. The short squat heavy humanoid god of the North Universe drops his weapon of choice, and shows a look of fear himself.

"What is it, Goku? What's going on?"

King Kai's intensity places a wide smile inside Goku's heart, realizing this plan he has is going to work. He looks at Vegeta for a brief moment, almost telling him to be ready, and begins his deception.

"I heard Lord Beerus is awake, and heading this way!"

Again Goku's tone is perfect, showing fear and enthusiasm in one burst of his emotional voice, leading King Kai to believe his friend is speaking the truth. He turns his head to the spot in the cosmos, where Beerus was felt only two years earlier.

"Are you serious?!" The Kai cries out in panic, focusing his antenna towards the sky. However, he quickly notices the energy is not there. "I don't feel him, Goku, are you sure?"

"NO!" he retorts, showing the reason he came with just the insecurity in his voice and body language. "That's why I am here, so you can tell _me_ for sure."

King Kai falls into the trap, and returns his focus to the area above, and strengthens his search for Lord Beerus. With his ability to find a god's power, the Kai homes in on the energy he knows well, and Goku places his hand upon his good friend's shoulder.

The smile Vegeta shows is remarkably wide, as Goku now places two fingers against his forehead, seeing the blue-gray cat in King Kai's vision.

"That is sneaky, Kakarot..." The Saiyan Prince remarks, putting his hand upon Goku's shoulder, just as he begins another Instant Transmission. "...I'm impressed!"

However, King Kai realizes what is happening, and stops his focus.

But it is too late.

"ARE YOU STUPID!?" The Kai yells with complete anger, not realizing he has also been taken in Goku's transport, and quickly it echoes hard within the sleeping chamber of the God of Destruction.

Both Saiyans look down at the short Kai, showing complete rage and frustration, but those looks turn to fear as the next voice soon echoes softly after.

"I don't know who you think you're calling stupid, but I'm pretty sure this is my sleeping chamber." The smug soft tired voice is halted by a loud yawn and several very dry sounding attempts to swallow his morning breath. "I would say it was stupid for you to wake me early."

"Sorry, Lord Beerus!" King Kai retorts with a much softer voice, and the gray cat's ears perk up, realizing now who is in his chamber.

"Is that you, King Kai?" his questioning voice comes from above, but showing a great deal more life than his first statement.

The small Kai, fearful for his life quickly answers the God of Destruction in the positive, however, he is also fast to push the blame from himself.

"I was brought here by Goku and Vegeta, Lord Beerus, sir, as I had no intentions of waking..."

"SILENCE!" Beerus barks out, stifling King Kai into a shell of fear, as the large cat now looks down from his perch.

His gold eyes are focused strong upon Goku, sensing the Saiyan power level, and wondering why he came.

"If you are here because you think you can destroy me, you are sorely mistaken Goku..." Beerus says with a confident tone, stepping from his bed, and floating easily down before the group of three. "...I can easily see the increase in strength you have made since we last met, but nothing that would push me to my limits yet."

Goku suddenly relaxes and looks back at Vegeta with a coy smirk.

"Well that's one thing off the list already..." he remarks sarcastically, whiping the small bead of sweat from the brow of his head, fearing the last two years spent training were useless. "...I was hoping I improved enough to at least make you worry, but it's nice to know that you can see an improvement already."

Beerus, confused about why Goku and Vegeta are here, still shows a slight smirk. He can see no fear in the Saiyan God's eyes, as that was relinquished with an affirming comment from his teacher. Now he becomes very inquiring, and cautious.

"Then why the hell are you here?"

Vegeta suddenly takes a knee, which startles all three in the room.

"This is my fault, Lord Beerus, and I do apologize the fact we intruded upon your rest," he replies, quickly removing the invitation from his pocket, and handing to the God of Destruction. "You see, sir, it is my wife, Bulma."

Beerus holds up his hand, stopping the Saiyan Prince, as he is already enamored with the envelope in his other hand.

The hand writing strikes a cord with the large cat, seeing his name written out with such elegance, and with an odd gentleness in his powerful hands, Beerus uses just a single talon to slice the top open.

"This an invitation to her fortieth birthday!"

His eyes give the same amount of surprise as his voice, and King Kai suddenly smiles himself.

"Is that why you tricked me to bring you here...to invite the Lord of Destruction to a birthday party?"!

Goku shows some embarrassment, but then nods his head.

"Sorry King Kai, but Bulma would have been unbearable if we didn't try to deliver this, and I would rather deal with your attitude than hers."

"I heard that!" Vegeta adds while returning to his feet and showing his anguish to the God of Destruction. "I would be sleeping on something smaller than that floating stool you rest on for the next few years."

Beerus lowers a brow, then looks up at the floating perch he has slept upon for eons.

"Are you making fun of my bed?" he asks, his voice now rigid and cold, annoyed that someone is making a comment about the comfortable spot he has slept for thousands of centuries. However, Vegeta keeps his smug smirk, and nods his head up and down.

"I should think the God of Destruction would have a King sized bed as a simpleton like myself owns," the Saiyan prince remarks very sarcastically, while looking at the hovering bowl with worn cushions. "I wouldn't let my _cat_ sleep on that tiny thing!"

Goku shows his friend a look of shock, as Vegeta seems to have a death wish all of a sudden. However, Beerus looks up at his bed again, then scratches his head.

"King-sized, you say...hummm."

"Absolutely NOT!" another voice suddenly barks out, and everyone turns their attention to the attendant of this Universe's God of Destruction.

"What's the issue with me getting a new bed for myself, Whis?" Beerus asks calmly, still staring at his old bowl with a bit of indifference now.

"I have enough trouble getting you out of that bunk, I cannot image how long you would sleep on a bed made for Kings, or even Saiyan Princes."

The teal green colored humanoid floats up to the small platform his student sleeps upon, and removes the cushion. With a wave of his hand, it is cleaned, refreshed, and puffed out like new. Whis then replaces the bedding, and lowers to the ground.

"There, your bed is better than it has been in over a thousand years..." he says with a smile, and Beerus returns a grateful grin to his attendant, knowing he is right to deny him a new place to rest.

However, the greenish-blue skinned creature, much stronger than the God of Destruction himself, becomes very angry with his student.

"Now...WHY ARE YOU AWAKE?!" he yells, startling everyone but the large cat, as Goku and Vegeta have never seen the docile creature lose his temper before.

"I was woken by them, Whis," Beerus replies, pointing a finger at the group of three standing behind them, and still calm in his tone of voice. "I would still be sleeping if Mrs. Vegeta didn't send her husband to invite me to a birthday party."

"Oh my, is that so?!" Whis retorts with sudden enthusiasm, looking at the invitation bearing his student's name, then looking back to Vegeta for good news. "Am I invited too?"

"Well of course you are invited!" Goku states with joy, happy to add another to the list, and Vegeta has no issue with this extra guest.

"Good...I can't wait!" he remarks with more enthusiasm in his voice, running up to Vegeta and holding out his hand.

The Saiyan Prince is quick to receive the gesture, and shakes the powerful creature's hand. However, it doesn't move, in fact, Whis actually becomes a bit angered, and violently yanks his hand away.

"No mortal man touches _me_!" the humanoid attendant barks with a new type of rage, and quickly Vegeta is flustered.

"Forgive me, sir!" The Saiyan Prince remarks, as the anger marks only increase on Whis' face. "I thought you were offering your hand..."

"I was looking for my invitation...that's all!"

Vegeta is startled by the rage he is seeing, but more so as the power Whis begins developing makes everyone in the room look pathetically weak. His fear only increases, knowing that was the only invitation he was given by his wife to deliver.

"Great Master...my wife only gave me that one..." he cries with fear, as Whis only gets angrier.

_I'm gonna kill her,_ he thinks to himself, as Whis starts cracking his neck to the left and the right._ If I live!_

The Saiyan Prince knowing this fight would be short lived for him, quickly gives any answer he can to keep from getting pummeled.

"...you don't need an invitation you can just show up with Lord Beerus."

"Yeah Whis, there is no problem..." the light purple skinned cat remarks very smugly and sarcastically, pointing at the small lettering at the bottom of his invitation "...you can tag along as my _plus one_!"

The teacher suddenly stops and his eyes pop open wide. Whis then turns his raging stare towards his student.

"Your _what_!?"

Beerus quickly loses his smug smile, seeing the anger in his attendant's eyes, and tries to back pedal as fast as he can.

"What I meant is you are the number _one_ guest, and I would accompany _you,_ Master Whis."

"I swear to all the other Gods, he is starting to get on my _last_ nerve..." The tall humanoid hollers, as Whis literally loses his mind, barking out his rage to himself while walking away from his student. He treks towards the far side of the sleeping chamber, spewing more verbal dreck about the childish God he has taught from birth.

The angry attendant grasps a large stone box, roughly the size of a pool table, then flips it over.

"...and who's the one that cleans this damn _litter_ box...ME!"

Whis continues his onslaught, hitting a nerve with Beerus as he brings up hairballs and his complete lack of hygiene. An angered face is quickly shown upon the God of Destruction's face, but yet he does nothing to stop his attendant from blowing off steam. However, it does force him to walk closer to Goku and Vegeta.

"He has been a bit cranky!" Beerus whispers, as Whis continues yelling in the background, now trying to embarrass his student. "I'm _hair-less_, and have not coughed up one of those thing in nearly ten thousand years."

The large purple cat-like creature is hoping to keep some of the respect he should have as a God, but that all ends when his collection of yarn balls is kicked across the room by his teacher.

Beerus quickly reacts, pouncing upon the largest ball, tumbling it playfully across the room with his paws. His boisterous laughter is heard echoing throughout the chamber, angering his teacher more. But as Vegeta, Goku and King Kai start laughing as well, this sudden jovial atmosphere is the straw that breaks Whis' back.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stops, staring at Beerus' valet, and panic quickly fills the large cat's eyes.

"Oh crap!" he remarks, as Whis begins removing his ceremonial garbs. He gets to his feet, slowly backing away from the attendant he has never feared in his life, except once. He also removed his gear that day, and the God of Destruction got a beating the likes of which he had never felt before.

"If I _survive_ this...I am going to _kill_ the three of you!" Beerus remarks quietly, becoming more depressed as Whis now removes the large ring from around his neck. It smashes to the ground, compressing the solid granite several inches, and shaking the entire chamber.

"I do all the work around here," Whis suddenly argues, looking directly upon his student with anger. "while _you_ get the spoils!"

His eyes then focus upon King Kai, Vegeta and Goku, showing this rage is not just for his student.

"And as for the three of you...I will deal with you _first_ for disturbing a _God_."

Goku, Vegeta and especially King Kai begin quaking in their boots, however, a wry smirk fills Beerus' face.

"Well I guess _I_ won't get the chance to kill you guys."

* * *

**A cliffhanger in a comedy!? Now that's funny!**

**Does Whis go completely crazy? Does he kill everyone? **

**I doubt it, but it should be an interesting fight. ;)**

**Thanks to NotMarge, for beta work and support. Without it, this story would NotBe.**


	3. Whis-full Thinking

Chapter 3 Whis-full thinking

* * *

A smug grin fills the light teal colored face of Berrus' attendant, as everyone in the room becomes silent. And though his respect is returned with a simple display of his anger, his point is yet to be made.

"I am not here for my health, gentlemen, as I was given this job by some very important people..." Whis says with a now remarkably calm voice, striding slowly to the shuddering trio from the northern section of this universe. "...and though you may believe this sounds trivial, Beerus is not to leave this place unless I give him permission."

"But, Whis!"

The attendant gives his student a sour stare, as he can hear disappointment in his voice.

"But _nothing_, Beerus." he replies, still with a soft voice, though more stressed in his convictions. "You have not been putting in any training, and it is the reason this mortal man was able to push you to seventy percent the last time you fought."

Whis then turns his attention to Goku, and shows a slight look of depression.

"I would have liked an opportunity to sample more of that tempura, but I must make sure my student is ready for any job he is asked to perform." Whis remarks, looking back at the only person he has ever had feelings for. "The coming future is never fully known, even to us Gods, and I will not have my only _friend _unable to defend himself or this Universe."

Beerus smiles, as some of his depression is taken by the kind comment of his _only_ friend.

"Vegeta..." the large cat says with a still somewhat depressed voice. "...please inform you lovely wife, that I will be unable to attend. I have been putting off my training, and should not be enjoying myself at a party...seriously, I am the God of Destruction."

"I understand, Lord Beerus. And I mean no disrespect to you or your teacher, but I was quiet a bringer of destruction at one point. Ask him," he says, then looks at his best friend Kakarot. A smile fills Vegeta's face, as without Goku, he would not be who he is, nor would he have the drive that now fills his heart.

That drive affirms itself with a vision of the blueish green eyes he now wakes up to, and with that intense feeling of his love, Vegeta speaks of where he draws his newest strength.

"But the power I had then pales in comparison to the power I draw upon now..." Vegeta looks up at Whis, showing a smug little grin. "...and that comes from my friends and my family."

"So what are you saying, Vegeta?" Whis asks, as the Saiyan Prince holds the invitation up again.

"Allow him to make _more_ friends, and you will see that his training will be_ easier_ to complete."

Beerus shows complete shock, as Vegeta speaks eliquently about the one who tormented his race, and disrupted his wife's thirty-eighth birthday.

"You consider_ me_ a _friend_?!"

Whis stays quiet, waiting for answer from the Saiyan Prince, which comes quickly. But it also shocks him to the core, as Vegeta gives a response he did not expect.

"Of course I don't!" he barks quickly, then shows a very wry grin. "You slapped my wife across the face, you jerk, don't think I've forgotten about that. It will take some time and some serious attention to her needs before I even think of speaking to you as a friend."

Beerus shows his slightly angered look which only makes Vegeta smile wider. The Saiyan Prince then strides directly up to the God of Destruction, literally getting nose to nose with one who could end his life with a single blow, and showing no fear in his eyes.

"But my wife is more forgiving than I..." he continues, placing the invitation back in Beerus' hand, and placing his other hand upon the stoic cat's shoulder. "...and if she wants you as a friend, then I will keep my mouth shut and allow her to be happy."

Beerus looks down at the invitation again, then turns to his attendant, whom shows a very indifferent expression now.

"Please, Whis, I promise I will not go back to sleep when we get back," he remarks with a near begging tone in his voice. "I will do nothing but train under your supervision for the entire year I have left, if you let me go this one time and just enjoy a party."

Whis lowers his head, knowing he must disappoint his student.

"You would never be able to keep a level head without your rest, Lord Beerus. You know that," he says a bit somberly, watching as his friend's ears droop down with depression.

"Wait a minute!" Goku suddenly barks out. "I know how you can get a year of training done in one day!"

Both Whis and Beerus look at Goku as if he has two heads, and both ask the same question.

"Earth still has it's hyperbolic time chamber?!"

Goku now does a double take with surprise, as Whis and Beerus had already known about this special room within Kami's Lookout, and more so hearing they knew it was destroyed.

"I thought that pink moron, who ate all the pudding, wrecked the place," Whis adds, as he knows all about the history of Majin Buu's assault a few years back, and the destruction of Kami's Place.

Goku scratches his head, looking at Vegeta with complete astonishment, then turns his eyes back to Whis.

"You are remarkably well versed in our history, but I guess you didn't see what happened in the last few weeks, huh?" he continues with his normal charming Goku tone, showing a smile that almost annoys everyone. "Piccolo fixed the door to the chamber, and it seems to back in working condition now."

Goku smirks as Whis and Beerus show great interest again, but as the juvenile Saiyan usually does, Goku voices an issue.

"But we can't tell for sure if it works, because neither myself, Vegeta, or Piccolo can enter the chamber any more."

The God of Destruction and his attendant smile, knowing exactly what that means, as both have experience with the benefits of a hyperbolic time chamber, and on more then two occasions.

"Well it's not the only one in this universe, but..." Beerus looks at his attendant again, and smirks as his teacher shakes his head at a bad memory. "...since Whis destroyed the last one we were in, roughly twenty five hundred years ago. No one will allow us to use theirs any more."

"You destroyed a time chamber?!" Both Vegeta and Goku retort with shock, while staring at the now blushing attendant, and the God of Destruction just gives a little smile.

"Three of them!"

Whis lowers his head, knowing all three were his fault, then returns his eyes to the two Saiyans and King Kai, showing the embarrassment he feels with just a simple grin.

"I didn't mean to, but after eight months we ran out of food, and I couldn't get the door open, so I had no choice but to destroyed it."

"Instead of knocking, as they asked us!" Beerus adds very smugly, as this is what they were told to do in order to leave early. "And the other two times...was for the same damn reason!"

Goku smirks, then looks at Vegeta.

"How the hell did you guys run out of food?" the Saiyan Prince remarks a bit sarcastically, knowing the time chamber on Earth is always stocked to the rafters, and able to withstand the feasting habits of Goku, himself, and their sons for a two whole years, before it needed to be restocked.

"I really don't think that would be an issue on Earth..."Goku remarks, looking at Vegeta whom shakes his head no emphatically, and finishes his friend's point.

"...not with the way Mr. Po Po keeps that place packed with provisions. My son and I barely made a dent in the pantry."

Beerus's ears perk up, seeing the smile return to his attendant's face, and with a single look, the big cat knows he is heading for a party.

"If we promise not to destroy it, would you allow us to use this chamber?" Whis asks, and Beerus adds his own promise.

"I won't eat!" he barks out sarcastically, then looks at his master with a wide smile. "And I will make sure he knocks on the door before destroying it."

Goku and Vegeta knowing they have the final invitation sealed with a yes, nod their heads to accept.

"WOO HOO! We're going to party!" Beerus barks out, spinning around on his feet, then dropping down on the ground to break out his best new moves.

"Wait a minute Lord Beerus..." Whis suddenly says, taking the wind from his student's sails, and crushing his spirit with the sound of his voice. "...I didn't say we would be going today, or even in the next hundred years. I was just asking if we could use it!"

"You're killing me, Whis..." The younger god remarks with a bit of rage, knowing his attendant is now playing with his head. "...you're going to make me beg now, aren't you?"

Whis smugly smiles, then shakes his head no. He turns his eyes to the group of three visitors, showing them the same smug grin.

"I would _never_ embarrass you in front of anyone, Lord Beerus, _you_ know that! You need to keep your _reputation_ of course."

The sarcasm pours from Whis' mouth, and it only gets thicker as he continues.

"However, if you can prove to me that you have improved your skills in the last fifty years...I may decide to go today and teach you something new."

Beerus, showing a complete look of disgust, already knows the task he is going to be given, and only lowers his head further as Whis tell him.

"Hit me in the chest or face, with any attack, and we are on our way to Earth!"

"Well, I guess you can head back now, guys..." Beerus remarks, climbing back up to his bed. "...I'm not gonna waste my time when I could just go back to sleep."

"Are you serious?!" Vegeta barks looking over at Whis. "It's _one_ quick punch to the chest or face and you're done! You are the fastest fighter I've ever seen, how hard could that be!?"

Beerus stops climbing up to his sleeping podium, and looks back at the Saiyan Prince with a smug grin.

"You think you can do it?" he remarks, gesturing his hand towards his attendant, knowing Whis would take on all challenges. "Be my guest!"

Vegeta is stunned when he returns his eyes to the teal-skinned humanoid, and sees an almost inviting smile. Then his mind is blown as Whis gestures his hand to come.

"I'm not _stupid_! I won't survive a single blow from someone more powerful then the God of Destruction himself." he replies, and Whis shows a little disappointment in his face, which again shocks Vegeta.

"I'm sure Kakarot would be a better choice to hit you, sir!"

"HEY!" Goku barks out, slapping Vegeta in the back of the head. "Why are you throwing me to the wolves?"

"I wasn't the one given a_ God's_ power!" Vegeta barks back, cracking his hand across Goku's chest in retaliation.

"Stop bickering!"

Both Saiyans stop their arguing as Whis raises his voice. He then points a finger at Vegeta and tells him to come by turning it down to the ground before him.

Vegeta, very hesitantly, steps slowly to the much taller god, and lowers his head.

"Please remember, when you go to take my head off, that my wife is turning forty in three days!" He pauses, looks up at the fighter he knows far exceeds his power, and yet still gives that genuine Vegeta sarcasm. "I'm sure she would be upset to mourn her husband at the same time."

Whis returns a grin, and gets into a defensive posture, however, before he starts this contest, he lays down one single rule.

"I will _not _fight back for five minutes...then I will _end_ it!"

"Well, that doesn't sound good!" Goku remarks, drawing a very hard stare from his friend.

"YOU THINK?!" Vegeta retorts, then returns his attention to Whis. His nerves shake his body violently inside, like anticipating the launch of a roller coaster. But yet the proud Saiyan prince doesn't show it on the outside.

"Remind me to kill Bulma when I get back, Kakarot..." he says, then with no warning, Vegeta fires a quick jab at Whis' chest.

Whis catches the punch, shows Vegeta a smirk, than simply tosses him to the ground without using his power.

The Saiyan prince tumbles several times, coming to rest on his back at the feet his best friend. An odd grin suddenly filling his face as he looks up at Goku.

"... _if_ I get back!"

Vegeta powers to Super Saiyan, and quickly returns to his task. His punches now coming with speed and accuracy, using his skills as a martial artist, and not just trying a childish surprise attack. This quickly backs Whis up, as he needs space to avoid a more strategic attack, but still he easily defends the two targets he told Vegeta to hit.

"Not bad for a mortal..." Whis says with an actual praising tone, pumping Vegeta up so he comes at him faster and stronger. "...you could teach my student a few things about the Martial Arts."

"Nice try, Whis!" Beerus replies from his bed, showing no interest in a display of his master's talents, knowing the outcome of this contest will conclude the same way it always does.

"I truly don't feel like getting knocked unconscious..." he pauses for a good yawn and stretch. "...if I can just go back to sleep."

"You chicken!"

Beerus's eyes open wide, hearing the taunt come from the fight, but not from his teacher.

"Are you saying the God of Destruction is nothing more than a _pussycat_!" Vegeta shouts, as he presses his attack to another level against Whis.

"That's not very funny!" Beerus remarks, yet rolls over to the side of his bed and looks down.

He can feel his attendant's power level begin to climb, as Vegeta continues getting close to doing something never accomplished in thousands of years by the big cat. However, he can see his master is still holding back, so not to hurt the Saiyan Prince with his countering attacks.

"Why don't you try showing him how hard you defend against me, Master Whis, and he will see that I am just a _cat_, and he is the...well I am not going there!"

Vegeta gets fired up, realizing what he was called, and takes his advance to yet another level. Hoping only to make Beerus look bad, the Saiyan prince draws upon the knowledge he has learned from his best friend, as both have trained hard together over the last two years.

_You stepped on my father's back, forcing his face to the ground..._ he recalls from his youth, focusing that rage to his hands and feet.

_...you unleashed that bastard Fresia on my race..._ he continues pumping himself, seeing the small white creature that forced him to serve under his strong-armed control. This only increases his power, and his adds it to the force of his punches.

"_AND_ YOU HIT MY WIFE!"

Whis balks, as Vegeta suddenly yells this line with anger, having no clue that the Saiyan prince was powering himself while keeping up a very strategic attack. His hair lengthens to the ground, showing the Super Sayian three form of this warrior, as Vegeta has found the way to finally break this barrier with the help of the other SS3.

His punches now come feral in power, but accurate as a marksman, and Whis realizes he is going to be in for a fight.

Vegeta unleashes a flurry of punches, faster than Goku or King Kai can follow, but not Beerus or Whis.

"_I_ didn't hit your wife!" Whis remarks with a bit of surprise in his voice, but also strain.

Beerus sits up suddenly, as Vegeta sweeps a leg under Whis, who never saw it coming.

Quickly taken from his balance, Vegeta plots the assault needed to win in less then the blink of an eye. Like a chess game, the Saiyan Prince throws several punches to set up the better fighter for check mate, and Whis notices fast. In complete desperation, seeing the impact of Vegeta's elbow to the side of his jaw coming, Whis decides to cheat, an drives a fist into the ribs of his foe.

Vegeta drops in an instant, his hair returning to normal, and he falls to the ground nearly unconscious.

"BOOOOOO!" Beerus hisses from the edge of his bed, sitting there anxiously waiting to see the loss of his smug master, whom enjoys proving his superiority to his student. However, before he can even voice his next disapproval, Vegeta rises up with a fist.

Looking at his student, and not at the powerless Saiyan below him, Vegeta completely surprises Whis with a solid impact to his jaw. It does nothing but break Vegeta's hand, however, he cannot help but yell out with joy.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" he barks out exuberantly, laughing in the face of the one who just lost, and quickly Whis' hand is across the Saiyan's neck, knocking him cold this time.

Beerus is off his bunk, and by the motionless Saiyan's side in a second, as is Goku.

"Why'd you do that?" Beerus asks with a tone of anger, and gets only angrier seeing the look in his master's eyes. The smugness. The arrogance. And it all quickly gets under the angry cat's hairless skin.

"I hate people who gloat after getting lucky." Whis remarks coldly, and The God of Destruction rises back to his feet, getting face to face with his master.

"You, of all people, have the nerve to say that!"

The smug grin remains upon Whis' face, and he only lowers his head down to show it off to his student with more arrogance.

"And what are _you_ going to do about it, _pussycat_?"

Beerus becomes irate, but holds his temper. He knows if he takes a single swing, he will have a fight on his hands. A fight he knows he will no doubt lose. However, a voice calls from behind, spurring him on to take the punch.

"Kick his butt for _me_...Friend."

Vegeta passes out again after his motivational speech, and something inside the large cat snaps. He is actually upset to see the Saiyan Prince unconscious, now seeing this warrior who came to invite him to a party as a friend.

His only friend beside the one he now returns his eyes to.

"Oh...I plan on it!"

Whis smiles, seeing a fire in his student's eye used only for destruction, an knows he is in for a good training session.

Beerus starts the match with a right cross that almost hits the mark, but Whis' speed is remarkable, and he moves from the path. A precise elbow is returned to his student's chest, removing a vast amount of oxygen from the purplish colored cat's lungs.

Believing the fight is over as quick as it started, Whis lowers his smug grin down to the doubled over Beerus.

"I didn't say I wouldn't hit back in this session..." he remarks sarcastically, however, Beerus takes a trick from Vegeta's book.

Playing opossum, the large cat pounces at the right moment, striking his master several times in the chest with his fists, then spinning a swift foot around to connect on the point of Whis's chin.

Again, the only thing that comes from and impact to this god's iron jaw, is the breaking of another few bones, and Beerus grasp his hind paw in excruciating pain. However, just as Vegeta did, a very loud cackle of laughter comes from deep inside the God of Destruction's soul.

"I finally got you, Master!" he cries out with excitement and pain. Showing a smile to his teacher from ear to ear.

Whis quickly lowers a elbow down upon his student's head, leaving him the same way as his Saiyan friend.

"I _really_ hate gloating!"

Goku coughs very dramatically, drawing Whis' eyes to him.

"Yeah! I hate that too!" he quickly agrees, not wanting to even chance a challenge, as both Vegeta and Beerus remain out cold from a single blow each.

"I thought they totally deserved it, sir!"


	4. The Draconian Favor

**Hey everyone in Fanfiction and I'm sorry for the delay in posting chapter 4, but I have two valid reasons.**

**The first one may not be that valid, but I was working on my Spyro story, and got involved in the moment I was writing.**

**The second reason, and I believe the most important reason. Last week, at the age of 40, I had a minor stroke. **

**I have lost partial vision in my right eye because of this, and I will tell you now how this happened. I have been smoking for over twenty years, and it is finally taking it's toll on me. So here is chance for me to make a difference in the world, and I beg you to listen. Do not start smoking, and if you have started...STOP. **

**I can barely read the words that I am typing now, and that is scarier then dying itself. I am thankful that I still have the ability to see, and can only pray that I keep what vision I have. I am cigarette free for nearly a week, and I only hope I have the will power to remain a non smoker...and most importantly stay alive.**

**I will try my damn hardest to keep this story light hearted, as this is to be a comedy, and I hope you understand that there will be delays from this point.**

* * *

Chapter 4 The Draconian Favor

"I don't understand why you have come here, Lord Beerus!" barks the angered voice of the Dragon King, staring upon the small cat-like God of Destruction with fierce rage. "You were asked to stay away from this place by our ancestors and would not be allowed to use this chamber ever again."

Beerus, actually kneeling to this very large Draconian, turns his eyes to his attendant, knowing this humbling of himself is Whis' fault.

"I will not beg for your forgiveness, King Titan, because as it states in your history, I was not the one who destroyed your hyperbolic chamber either of the three times."

Beerus rises back to his feet, then looks up at the king of this very powerful race with mutual respect in his eyes, knowing he cannot throw his strength around as a deterrent. Unlike Earth, this race would put up a fight, and though it would not be successful, both parties would suffer great consequences.

Possibly ending the reign of a God.

"If it pleases Your Majesty, I can promise that Whis will not destroy the chamber again, because he will not be going inside."

The large black and red dragon balks, hearing this duo will not be together, and turns to the only other person that accompanied Whis and Beerus into the throne room.

"You mean this puny creature is going to try using a Hyperbolic Time Chamber?!"

He lowers his head down to gaze upon the five foot Saiyan Prince, and gives a little chuckle. With his massive paw, he pushes Vegeta. However, the small Saiyan barely budges an inch.

"If you wish to _lose_ this paw, please continue pushing me with it. If not..." Vegeta smacks the large black paw from his chest, forcing the black drake to regain his balance from this sudden impact.

"...GET IT OUT OF MY FACE!"

Beerus and Whis become concerned for a moment, especially as the large dragon begins growling with anger, then lowers his muzzle down before Vegeta.

"HOW DARE YOU _STRIKE_ THE KING!" Titan yells, and yet Vegeta remains intimidated.

"I will prove my resolve on your _jaw,_ if you wish." the Saiyan Prince remarks with a smugness that startles the king, and Titan shockingly backs away.

"Feisty _little_ thing you are?" he says, annoying Vegeta as he continues pointing out his size. "Do you really think you can defeat a creature like myself, if I chose to strike?"

Vegeta only smiles and nods his head up and down.

"I would like to see that!" the king retorts to his non verbal response, and quickly his tail is dropped down from the sky.

Vegeta, seeing this attack coming from a mile away, moves two feet to his right, allowing the impact to occur directly by his left side. He places his hand upon the black dragon's tail and uses it to leap up in the air. The Saiyan Prince then unloads all of his power into a vicious kick that connects across Titan's muzzle.

Beerus and Whis sit in total shock as the gold crown comes flying of the head of colossal Draconian king, and even more surprise fills their eyes as Vegeta lands this bicycle type kick beside the gem encrusted head piece.

He then picks it up and arrogantly holds it over his own head.

"It's a bit large for me," Vegeta remarks sarcastically, lowering the hula-hoop sized crown down around to his waist, then lets it fall to the ground. "but I guess I can just_ melt_ it down, and give my wife a solid gold, jewel encrusted, rocking chair for her birthday!"

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" Whis barks out, knowing how enraged the Dragon King will become, but Vegeta answers the question in a different way.

"You're right, Whis...Bulma will kill me if I gave her a _rocker_!"

"_I _will KILL you for this!" the large black dragon yells, noticing his crown being disrespected in such a manor. He opens his wings wide and stands up on his hind legs, raising his head nearly thirty feet above his foe.

His height and size are impressive, but not to Vegeta, as he has faced threats far bigger than a single dragon, regardless of it's size.

"You can try, _Tiny_!"

The smugness of his voice incites a feral reaction, and it is anticipated by the Martial Arts expert, whom averts the large paw that comes crashing down from high above. Vegeta again leaps in the air, but this time he takes his assault to the appendage that just missed him.

With one well placed kick, the Saiyan Prince connects upon the large dragon's wrist.

The Draconian King cries out in pain as he collapses to the ground, when his weight and momentum force this paw to dislocate and bend in the wrong direction. Several dragons quickly enter the room at this moment, hearing the pain-filled scream of their king, and all of them focus their anger towards the small Saiyan Prince. However, before a single plume of flame can be fired to protect their king,

"STAY BACK!" Titan bellows from the ground, the pain in his voice still very apparent. "This is a _private_ _fight_, and I will deal with this_ little _problem myself."

The half dozen armored drakes back off as instructed, as their king returns to a three pawed stance. He then grasps his dislocated paw and cracks it back into place.

Lowering the slightly damaged appendage back to the ground, Titan tests the stability of his paw, before looking down at the tiny creature holding his crown.

"You are surprisingly strong for your size, like your friends over here..." the large king remarks, pointing at Beerus and Whis with the paw he just fixed, then flexing it to show no pain. "...I guess I will need to stop taking you lightly, and end this now!"

Again Vegeta smirks, showing no fear in his eyes, however, that all changes as a dark orange glow begins forming in the black dragon's throat.

_That's not good! _He says to himself, just as a huge plume of fire comes from the King's muzzle, engulfing the small Saiyan within an inferno of flames.

Whis and Beerus, still stunned about this impromptu scuffle, stay back as well, knowing their fight has been declared one on one by the king, and knowing better than to disrespect Draconian law.

However, with a bit of concern, and a great deal of sarcasm, the large cat does open his mouth.

"Are you still alive in there, Vegeta!?" He asks jokingly, and is quickly answered with an arrogant snicker.

"It's a trifle warm, but I cannot complain!" Vegeta replies, and the black dragon immediately drops his attack, astonished to hear a voice from the fire.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he cries out, believing now that Vegeta is a god as well and his eyes focus hard upon the God of Destruction and his purple skinned comrade. "You didn't tell me he was a deity as well!"

Beerus and Whis begin laughing, as does Vegeta, whom answers Titan's question on his own.

"I am _no_ God!" he replies, still laughing at the thought, then gives his opponent proof. The Saiyan Prince raises his right arm, showing the burn mark that was left after protecting his eyes from an intense fire.

"And now we're even, Your Majesty," Vegeta continues, lowering to his knee and grasping the large crown. He holds it up, and bows his head, trying to be respectful, however, the Draconian leader has no interest in a stalemate.

Vegeta is struck from the side with a vicious paw, sending the Saiyan Prince through the wall on the far side of the throne room.

Goku, who happens to be sitting in the same room his friend comes crashing into, is startled when Vegeta hits the ground before him.

"What the-!" he barks, quickly on his feet and by his friend's side. However, the Saiyan Prince is also up on his feet in a blink, and his hand is held out to the larger Saiyan Warrior.

"BACK OFF, KAKAROT!" Vegeta yells, staring through the hole he just came through, and locking his eyes on the large dragon who sucker punched him. He turns his head slightly, showing an almost smug grin upon his face, which stuns the large black and red Draconian King.

"This is a _Private Fight_!"

Vegeta finally charges himself up, ascending directly to his Super Saiyan Two form, and blasts back through the hole. He leads with his fist, heading directly towards the startled face of this colossal opponent, and connecting with his own unexpected punch.

The drake lurches back from the impact, and Vegeta is quick to take advantage, moving swiftly to his left, and driving the king back the other way with a second powerful punch.

Beerus and Whis watch with astonishment as the small Saiyan prince begins man-handling the creature hundreds of times his size and weight, showing off his cunning and ability in landing solid attacks with little resistance.

"That is impressive skill he posses, Whis. He has a fluidity to his movement that is remarkable...almost like an artist working on a canvas," The God of Destruction remarks, believing now that he could learn a few pointers from the Sayian Prince.

Whis nods then shows a bit of a smirk as the Draconian King finally becomes angry.

"Well lets see how well his defenses are, because this battle is going to become very one-sided now."

After being struck over a dozen times in the jaw, the Dragon King becomes enraged. His eyes flash with power, and like Vegeta and Goku, this alien species shows they have internal power that is easily tapped.

Vegeta, still unleashing fists at a rapid pace, suddenly realizes his punches are hurting him more the dragon he is striking, and stops the assault.

"Well now!" the Sayian Prince remarks, staring down the large dragon that continues to build up power. "It appears there is more to these creatures than just their tough _exterior_..." the Saiyan Prince shows a very agreeable grin to his opponent, and basically asks for this fight to continue. "...lets see what you have on the _inside_!"

The leader of this battle loving race also smiles, seeing an almost kindred spirit within the powerful little warrior.

"You appear to have a _dragon's_ heart," the large king replies, grasping his crown from the ground, and placing it upon the throne he came down from. "I will enjoy this fight from this point."

The two stare each other down, while in the background, Goku and King Kai regroup with Whis and Beerus.

"Did Vegeta start _another_ intergalactic war?!" the short but round Kai asks with an attitude, however, Beerus is quick to reply with a smile.

"Not at all! In fact, I think he knows just how to negotiate with them!"

The Saiyan Prince drills Titan directly in the jaw at this exact moment, snapping the drake's head back several feet. The king, in retaliation, whips his tail up into Vegeta's chest, flinging the tiny warrior into the chandelier above him. The massive crystal light fixture breaks from it's holdings, and everyone leaps back as it falls to the ground with the Saiyan Prince entangled inside.

"VEGETA!?" Goku barks out with worry, however, the familiar sound of his friend's aggravated voice keeps him from running in to help.

"That was a sneaky counter attack, you over sized lizard!" the Saiyan Prince remarks, rising up from the pile of broken crystal shards, and staring up at his much large opponent.

"Do you need medical attention, little fella?" the large dragon remarks with humor, seeing a stream of blood now trickling from Vegeta's forehead. He, on the other hand, shows no ill effects from the Saiyan's powerful right cross. "I didn't mean to make you bleed, I just didn't know you were_ that_ fragile."

Vegeta nods his head in respect, and not just for that well placed tail attack, but a good insult that followed. Again a smile fills his face, and again the large dragon is startled seeing the small Saiyan is preparing to attack.

"I've enjoyed this workout, Your Majesty." the Saiyan Prince remarks, then looks over at his friend with a wide grin, knowing he is about to truly show off what he has learned from Goku.

"But now it is time to see my TRUE POWER!"

Beerus and his mentor shake their heads, as Vegeta increases his power to the Super Saiyan Three form he used for only a second against Whis, knowing this power increase means nothing to the Draconian race.

"Ahhh...Vegeta!" Whis remarks, raising a hand to get the Prince of all Saiyan's attention, however, as he is consumed with the images of his wife and son, powering his body to this level, Vegeta cannot see the gesture from Whis to stop.

The now long haired Vegeta zips straight up to the dragon's eyes, showing a smugness that consumes his entire body, knowing how much power he can now call upon with his heart so pure.

"I do not want to kill you, great king, but if you push me in this form, I may not be able to contro..."

Before he can finish this warning, the Darconian King swipes his paw across his face, and clubbers Vegeta out of mid air.

The great Saiyan warrior, who has seen Goku move faster than fast, is astonished to watch this thirty five foot tall, twenty ton dragon move just as fast. Before he can think, the drake has his giant paw down upon the Saiyan's chest, pressing Vegeta's back to the hard marble floor of the throne room.

Whis smiles as the Darconian king just lowers his muzzle down to the powerful Saiyan and laughs directly in his face.

"They draw energy from their opponents, you idiot!"

The large dragon, who takes most of Vegeta's power within seconds, just continues laughing.

"You had a better chance when your hair was short and black.." he remarks, lifting Vegeta from the ground in his paw, and showing a respectful smile. "You're a talented fighter, but you didn't learn about your enemy before charging in...a lesson your friend over there learned the hard way as well."

Beerus blushes, as he recalls the first missions he was tasked with, and the only time he has ever failed to destroy a planet that was marked by the gods.

"I made a compromise with your ancestors that I have stuck with, Titan!" the God of Destruction replies, stepping forward to confront the large dragon whose great great great grandfather held the powerful cat in this same defenseless position. "He can still win this battle by destroying the castle and everyone in it."

The large king worries as Vegeta's power begins to spike again, but to his surprise, the black and red dragon can tell quickly the Saiyan's rage is not focused upon him.

"That is a cowards way of fighting..." Vegeta barks down at Beerus, then looks upon the dragon that could crush him if he wanted. "...if I lose...I lose, but I would not resort to such a tactic like that. I have learned to have respect for my opponent. Especially one who has asked for a fair fight."

Vegeta is stunned as Titan releases him, and lowers back down to four paws.

"You really do have a dragon's heart, my friend, and I have had a change of heart as well." the king remarks, bowing his head slightly in respect to a fellow warrior. Titan then looks down at Beerus before returning his eyes to Vegeta. "...I believe a year alone with you and this _wise-alec_ cat might learn some _respect_ in battle."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope beyond hope to see this story through to a fun conclusion. **

**Again I will beg you, DON'T SMOKE!**

**Life is far too short!**


	5. A Year, and A Day

Chapter 5 A Year, and A Day

* * *

It has been twenty three hours and forty-five minutes since the doors closed on the Draconian Time Chamber, sealing Beerus and Vegeta inside for a very long day. Since that moment, however, _Goku_ has yet to get a break.

It took all of seven minutes for the Super Saiyan to get into a scrap with the war loving race of dragons, as most of them are looking for someone to train or hone their skills with all the time. Another reason Beerus and Whis have no interest in battling the Draconian world.

As Goku has a knack of doing, and usually in the midst of battle, he has gained nothing but respect by the powerful dragon race, demonstrating the remarkable determination of a Saiyan's heart.

"You and Vegeta have the spirit of our ancestors, Goku..." Titan remarks from the sideline, as two small drakes continue trying to lay a single paw upon the gold haired warrior, and having no success. "...if I offended you in anyway by saying neither you, nor your friend, could last a year in there...I humbly take it back!"

Goku smiles, hearing the Dragon King's concession to the will of a Super Saiyan warrior, and with a swift turn of his hip, the fast moving martial artist whips out a single foot, ending this sparring match abruptly. The spin kick connects sharply across the muzzle of the closest dragon, sending him directly into the second draconian warrior. The two relatively small drakes crumple together into a pile of paws, wings, and bruised scales.

"I thank you for the compliment, Your Majesty," he replies and smiles as both dragons return to their feet, then get back into a defensive position quickly. "I am honored to be compared to such a spirited race of warriors."

Titan stands up from his throne, or basically a big pile of cushions on a platform, and holds up a single paw. With this simple gesture, both dragons bow respectfully to the Saiyan Warrior, then disappear from the room.

"I commend you for your fierce determination, Goku, and would be honored if you and your friend Vegeta would spend another day here."

The Dragon King shows an angered expression, seeing the look of indecision in Goku's eyes, and more so as the Saiyan warrior answers negatively.

"I don't think we can spend another day here, Your Majesty..." he replies, but quickly follows up with his reasoning when Titan grumbles. "...it's Vegeta's wife, great King, her birthday is only a day from tomorrow, and I still need to get her a present!"

"Seriously!" the colossal drake replies, shaking the new chandelier with the vibration of his loud voice.

Staying completely focused on his view of Vegeta's wife, Goku doesn't back down from this defiant stance. However, it is not the Saiyan Warrior that pleads his case of leaving.

"You've never met Vegeta's wife Bulma!" Whis remarks to the Dragon King, as he has been watching his student's student in training the whole time. He hovers up to the massive drake's face, getting eye to eye with the angry king.

"She is absolutely out of her mind..." he remarks with a wide smile, recalling a moment he couldn't believe witnessing with his own eyes, as no one would ever dare do what she did. "...that crazy woman walked right up to Lord Beerus and smacked him across the face."

"Are you Kidding!?"

"NO! He's not!" A voice calls out from the hallway, and everyone turns their eyes to the two individuals that stroll into the room. Beerus smirks as he rubs the spot upon his face that Bulma clocked him, recalling the fact he actually felt a sting.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her hand coming..." he remarks with a shocked tone in his voice, almost reliving the moment that sealed Earth's fate, as a weakling human woman showed her fierce attitude for breaking up her _birthday party. _"...that actually stung a bit."

"Then _you _promptly smacked _her_ across the face, you Jerk!" Vegeta retorts, and several growls can be heard around the room, especially from Titan.

"You struck a female!?" the king grumbles, opening his wings wide to show the intensity of his anger. However, Vegeta is the one whom calms him down, as he recalls that moment himself, and the pride he felt within as her hand struck the God of Destruction's face.

"It was the most remarkable feeling I had ever experienced, Great King..." the Saiyan Prince says with a certain arrogance, as he felt his wife's internal power for the first time in his life, then transferred it to his own.

"...never have I felt such a surge of energy, like the moment I saw my wife stand up to the great and powerful Lord Beerus..." He then smiles and looks at the large purple hairless cat-like god. "...that is until I saw him hit her back, and than I don't remember much."

Vegeta looks down the hallway they just entered from, and the hyperbolic time chamber he spent a year in with the one who hit his wife. He then places a sturdy hand upon the God of Destruction's shoulder, as if he were speaking to Kakarot, or any other friend he has...(Kakarot)

"But it was at that moment I realized where my power lies..." he remarks proudly, and Beerus nods his head, having a good idea about the Saiyan Prince's life now.

"I know...I felt it across my chin, Vegeta," Beerus replies smugly, rubbing the same spot the angered husband struck him, and realizing his power had in fact tripled at that moment. He to looks back in the direction of the time chamber. "And it appears you have learned how to control that power now!"

Vegeta smirks himself, as he was able to land some very unexpected punches, ones that left the big cat rattled for a moment, allowing the martial artist to demonstrate his perfect technique in several different disciplines. The Saiyan Prince then looks over at Goku, and with a simple glare from his eyes, tells his best friend this respect he is getting is because of his help.

"I learned from the best..." Vegeta remarks, then turns his eyes to Whis. "...now let's see if I have taught that lesson."

Clueless to what he is talking about, no one expects the upper cut Vegeta thrusts toward Beerus' jaw, except Beerus himself. With cat-like reflexes, and now the perfect technique, the God of Destruction evades the sudden hay maker, then catches the second punch Vegeta has thrown behind it.

The smile that crosses the Saiyan Prince's face only intensifies the reaction he gets from his student, especially when his taunting tone returns.

"That wasn't bad _kitty kitty_...now show me y..." Without another taunting word escaping his mouth, Beerus uses his tail to sweep Vegeta's legs, then in the same movement, drills the off balanced Saiyan in the chest with a powerful right cross.

Vegeta is propelled back, bouncing several times upon the ground before impacting the far wall.

"Wow, Lord Beerus, that was an impressive maneuver." Whis remarks with a bit of astonishment, seeing the more precise movements in his student's technique. He slowly strides to his pupil, staring at him with a teacher's prying eye.

"...but Vegeta is a lot slower than _me_."

Without warning, Whis fires a jab into his student's face, but is shocked to feel it blocked before it makes contact. He is even more startled seeing Beerus spin around this jab and unleash an elbow that quickly finds the mark. Whis buckles as his rib cage takes a solid impact, then quickly becomes defensive, realizing this sparring match is going to be much different than he's used to. Another punch, and another, and another, they come faster than the teacher has ever seen his student fire them, and this is do to pure technique and balance he just learned.

King Titan, Goku, and the remaining Draconians in the throne room watch with complete surprise as Beerus takes the upper hand in this impromptu fight. Even Vegeta, who slowly is getting his wind back after being struck by the big cat, smiles with pride in his work.

The powerful God of Destruction shows pure precision in his new skill set to his Master, one that places a smile on the face of the light green skinned deity, who is still having to back away.

Until...

"ENOUGH!"

Whis' fist connects harder than his voice and Beerus is left incapacitated.

"Remind me never to annoy him!" Goku remarks to the large dragon king, whom simply nods his head. Titan then asks his question about staying another day, which is overheard by Bulma's husband, and quickly his answer is given faster than Goku's again.

"Absolutely not, Kakarot..." Vegeta quickly turns his attention from the two gods, and moves over to the conversation between Dragon and Saiyan. "...we are going to about hear this for the next year because of how late we are already. So, we cannot stay here any longer!"

Annoyed with being cut off a second time, Goku just says what is on his mind.

"Then why don't we just _invite_ him to the party as well!"

* * *

Android 18 and her husband Krillin remain in total disbelief, watching as nearly a dozen tanker trucks unload a thick dark substance into the pool of the Capsule Corp Compound.

"That's a lot of chocolate pudding!" the short bald human remarks, as the wafting aroma of cocoa fills his nose. However, his thoughts are not of the pudding, but of the reason for it being poured into the forty thousand gallon pool. "I can't believe she's actually filling the pool with..."

"I can't believe she is inviting the God of Destruction to a party!" 18 retorts, cutting her husband off to show the rage and shock in her words.

"NEITHER CAN I!"

Piccolo's angered voice brings the odd couple's attention up to the Namekian Warrior, whom has caught word of the special guest Bulma wants to invite. His eyes fill with more rage, seeing truth in the idiotic statement he heard from Yamcha, as the Olympic-sized pool is topped off with the last load of chocolate confection.

"Now, where is the crazy bi..."

Krillin holds his hand up, stopping Piccolo from calling Bulma a slur she truly hates, then uses that hand to point out how close she is.

"Over there with Chi Chi!"

The loud and continuous hum of several tanker trucks rumble in the ears of Krillin, his wife, and Piccolo, but this noise pales in comparison to the sudden release of rage that finally comes from the mouth of Goku's wife.

"YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND...YOU...YOU...B..." The same slur is blocked from everyone's ears, as Chi Chi's palm echoes a loud smack across Bulma's right cheek.

The two wives begin scuffling, as they have been at each others throats since Vegeta left the kitchen yesterday.

"They're not dead..." Bulma barks, pulling Chi Chi's hair, then placing Goku's wife in a head lock. "...you take that back!"

Piccolo and Krillin just stare in awe, as Bulma and Chi Chi struggle a bit, eventually getting the angered response from the only other female, albeit an android.

"You jerks..." she retorts, slapping both males in the back of the head, before walking over towards the cat fight. "...have some class."

18 quickly moves to the two wives, as Bulma connects a vicious slap across Chi Chi's jaw, sending her towards the vanilla filled side of the pool. She stops her from falling in at the last moment, then places herself between the two, making sure both girls stay away from one another...much to the chagrin of the two guys.

"Enough of this, you two..." the android female barks, staring them both down with the anger in her eyes and her voice. "...or_ I _will end it!"

Android 18 waits for a moment, as the girls compose themselves, and as Piccolo and her husband join the conversation poolside.

"You two are friends, so stop this fighting now!"

Chi Chi and Bulma immediately start yelling at each other again, and Goku's wife repeats the same thing she said before.

"Do you think Chi Chi is right, and that Vegeta and Goku are dead?" Krillin asks, catching the ears of two new arrivals, who quickly ask an important question about their fathers. They had heard the argument between their mothers, and this brought two tween aged boys to the poolside.

"What do you mean our dads are dead!?" Trunks asks, his raspy voice up several octaves hearing the seriousness in everyone's tone.

"That's stupid!" Goten adds, truly believing his dad is invincible, especially after what happened two years ago. "My dad has never lost a fight, not even when he faced that big cat thing during Bulma's birthday."

"Ah, not for nothing, Goten..." Krillin remarks, rubbing the back of his head as he nonchalantly reminds the young boy of that fight's outcome. "...but your dad got his butt kicked."

"Beerus decided on his own to leave, and now..." the short human continues, gesturing at the pool filled with pudding. "...well I'm not psychic, but I'm betting his crazy mother asked Goku and Vegeta to invite Lord Beerus to her fortieth birthday party."

Trunks shows a great deal of shock, as Krillin's finger is pointing at him, and not just hearing his mom being called crazy.

"The God of Destruction?" he yelps with great fear in his voice, then stares at the pool of pudding, recalling the promise his mother made two years earlier.

"Wow..." Trunks pauses and shakes his head with doubt. "...My mom _is_ crazy!"

"I think we're beyond that already." Piccolo retorts, getting a quick nod from Krillin. "My question is..." Piccolo continues, as he turns his attention to Bulma, looking for an answer. "... when did you send them?"

"Yesterday morning..." she replies with a defeated voice, believing now that Chi Chi may be correct, and that both of their husbands could be dead. Bulma turns her eyes towards the pool, showing more depression as they tear up quickly "...and it's because of my selfishness that they will never return."

This statement enrages Chi Chi, as she was only holding on to hope with Bulma's convictions, but now hearing her concession, she loses control. Android be damned, Goku's wife's barrels through 18, and cracks her open palm across Bulma's face again.

"YOU SAID THEY'D BE FINE!"

The two begin fighting once more, and this time Android 18 does not stop the girls from falling into the pool. Her attention is quickly towards a flash of light, that begins erupting with incredible power.

"What the!?" Piccolo barks, as he begins feeling the incredible surge of power himself. He snaps his head to the right, seeing the bright glowing light begin filling the large yard of the Capsule Corp. However, within a second, that familiar feeling of a friend's energy is felt, and Piccolo smiles, as does Krillin.

"IT'S THEM!" the short human barks out, just as the great Saiyan Warrior appears with two fingers on his forehead. Vegeta appears at the same moment, along with a few others, and the excitement becomes complete silence.

"Holy Crap! You really did it!" Piccolo remarks, seeing the large house cat looking God of Destruction, along with his even stronger assistant. However, as another flash of power begins developing behind the party of four, everyone's attention is taken to that, as this one is twenty times larger.

A large black and red highlighted dragon develops before their eyes, a gold crown residing atop his head.

"Wow...that's a pretty big dragon!" Android 18 remarks, as she seems to be the only person able to speak at the moment. Even the two wives, whom have quickly pulled themselves from the pool of pudding to greet their husbands, are dumfounded by the size of Titan.

The large drake lowers his paw from the center of his forehead, as his own Instant Transmission placed him here, following the power of Beerus. However, he is surprised himself seeing the two chocolate coated humans standing before him.

"Vegeta!" he remarks with a slight tone of humor in his deep voice, looking down at the small Saiyan and showing a crooked smile upon his narrow muzzle.

"What_ kind_ of party did you just invite me to?"


	6. The Great Pudding Eatting Contest

**I want to say thank you to everyone reading, but mostly, I thank ShadowTheSuperMajin for pointing out a giant mistake, one I have corrected in the previous chapters. Beerus is purple, and Whis is not. AH DUH!**

**I also wanna thank NotMarge for her continued support, and not just the beta work she does for my stories, but in my fight to stay motivated and remain smoke free. (43 days and counting, thanks sis)**

**Thank you as well to Sky d, Cybersamuri, SupremeWisdom, Mysteec, Son of Whitebeard, Azanelpha, and the other guests that have reviewed. **

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter, as in my biased opinion, this is the funniest chapter yet.**

* * *

Chapter 6 The Great Pudding Eating Contest

* * *

The Capsule Corp Compound was in a panic the night before Bulma's big day, as a huge threat suddenly developed. The large pool, filled to the brim with pudding, now on the verge of spoiling.

"Well how could I know the refrigeration unit would break, Vegeta!" Bulma yells, as her husband remarks about the situation again, and the smell it will cause for tomorrow if the milk based product were to curdle in the near seventy degree temperatures.

She then gestures her hand to Lord Beerus, who shows a disgusted look on his face.

"I also figured the God of Destruction would have a field day with this, but for some reason it's the only food this _moron_ seems not to like!"

"Watch the _moron _comments, Bulma!" Beerus remarks, pointing at his large ears, than looking over the pool again. "I can accept the fact that you are angry with my distaste of your world's pudding, but I don't need you to patronize me...I do have feelings you know."

Bulma strides up to the large purple colored cat, showing her anger up close.

"The only reason I filled this thing was for you, MORON!" She barks back, and quickly Vegeta pulls her away.

"Forgive her, Lord Beerus, she is just a little concerned for the big party..." the Saiyan Prince remarks humbly, placing a hand over Bulma's mouth as she continues spitting slurs. "...we must empty the whole pool now, and she was just hoping you would enjoy some before we had to throw it all away!"

"No throw away!" a voice suddenly barks out from above, as Majin Buu has been drawn to the smell for an hour. His pink body hovers over the pool, waiting for his moment to steal it all again, but this time it appears he won't have to.

"BUU EAT IT ALL!"

Beerus shows his teeth, seeing the one who ate the pudding last time, and now gets angry.

"NO!" he yells, then quickly slides over to Bulma, holding her in a one armed embrace while pointing at the pool.

"If you had shared the last time, I would have known this stuff is disgusting, and this poor lady would not be smelling rotten milk on her fortieth birthday!"

Vegeta, still standing on the other side of his wife, is astonished as Bulma inches closer to the God of Destruction, and begins agreeing with him.

"Yeah Majin Buu..._you _did this," she begins, then whispers in Beerus' big ear. Again Vegeta stands in shock, as the big cat chuckles for a second, then nods his head with a smile, before Bulma finishes her thought. "...so you _better_ clean it _all_ up now!"

"You want Buu to clean pool?" The big Pink blob's eyes open wide, but only after his tiny pea brain figures it out.

"BUU CAN DOOO...BUU CAN DOOOOOOO!"

Beerus smirks again as Bulma gives a hearty laugh, seeing the big pink baby-like creature jumping wildly for joy. However, as Majin Buu goes to dive into the pool, another voice breaks the festive moment.

"Stop right there, you pink blob!"

Majin Buu begins steaming from every hole on his body, and quickly turns around to confront the one who insulted him.

"Who calls Buu a blaaaaaa..." The pink creature suddenly halts his anger and a slight whimper sneaks from his mouth, staring at the nearly thirty five foot tall red and black Draconian king, whom has had his eye on the pudding as well.

"You a _big_ dragon!"

Titan lowers his long narrow muzzle down to the now shuttering Majin Buu, a certain smirk upon his face

"Since there is no way you're eating _all _of that, I would appreciate if you wouldn't ruin it for the rest of us who may want some."

Majin Buu looks at the forty thousand gallon pool, then smiles.

"I eat_ it all_!" he grunts, making Titan balk with surprise, then show his anger.

"_NO,_ YOU _DON'T_!" the large dragon returns, and Majin Buu gets angry himself.

"Crazy blue haired lady said pudding is Buu's!"

Bulma frowns, yet Beerus smiles, and nudges the wife of Vegeta with an elbow.

"This guy is not that swift, is he?" the large cat remarks, recalling the fight Majin Buu started with him two years ago over pudding. His smile widens as Titan's large tail flattens the yellow boxing glove wearing blob-like pink fighter.

"PUDDING IS NOT BUU'S..." Titan barks, then shoves his face into the deep end, siphoning nearly a hundred gallons of chocolaty delight from the pool, all while holding the pink creature down. He then pulls his muzzle from the pudding, as Buu removes himself from under Titan's tail, and proudly shows off his chocolate covered snout.

"Pudding is Titan's!"

Buu flips out and strikes the large dragon, knocking the chocolate from his face, but nothing more. He again becomes a bit worried as Titan's pupils narrow, locking upon him with a fierce stare, like a cat readying to pounce on a helpless mouse.

"I was going to _share_ it with you, you dumb blob_._.." the large black and red drake barks, backing Buu up with just the shear anger in his voice, however, this is as far as the hostility goes.

"ENOUGH!" Bulma yells, startling everyone as her voice booms louder than Titan's. An uncomfortable silence fills the pool side, as no one dare speak now, seeing the look of rage in Bulma's eyes.

"This is my home, and my party, Your Majesty! You will not smash your tail on anymore of my guests...UNDERSTOOD?!" she shouts in the face of the massive dragon.

"But he was..."

"I DON'T WANT TO _HEAR_ IT!" she snaps back, stopping Titan mid sentence. He shows the weakling human female pure fear, and sits down on his hind quarters with his head held down.

"Sorry, ma'am!"

"I swear, Vegeta, you are one lucky guy..." Beerus remarks, as he now stands alone with the Saiyan Warrior. Both look upon the fragile human as she turns her attention to another powerful creature and begins yelling at him.

"AND YOU..." Bulma continues with a rage-filled voice. "...YOU GOT SOME NERVE CALLING _ME_ CRAZY, MAJIN BUU!"

"I really like this woman, Vegeta..." Beerus continues, smirking as Bulma grasps the large pink creature by the tentacle on his head, pulling him eye to eye with her. "She has a pair of b..."

"What's going on over here?" Piccolo's voice echos from above and everyone looks up to see Whis and the remaining Z fighters, whom have come from the house to investigate the shouting.

Goku lands first, a wide smile on his face, seeing the scene that unfolds.

"I think Bulma's laying down ground rules for Majin Buu..." he says, then glances over to the God of Destruction. "...cause it looks like he's trying to eat Beerus' pudding again."

"He can have it all," Beerus remarks shocking everyone, including his attendant.

"Seriously?!" the bluish green skinned mentor retorts, as he has had several bowls of the pudding, and enjoyed every bite.

"That stuff is disgusting!" Beerus replies, and quickly Majin Buu makes his case again for the pudding.

"See..." he says, looking past Bulma to the large dragon king from another world."...even large hairless house cat said Buu have it _ALL_!"

Bulma, still with a good grip on his tentacle, yanks Majin Buu's attention back to her

"But crazy blue haired lady said YOU WILL SHARE!"

The normally squinted eyes of Majin Buu open wide, showing a great look of fear to the wife of Vegeta, and he simply nods his head up and down.

"That girl is_ feisty_..." Beerus remarks, a very wry smirk upon his face, as he turns to Vegeta. "...she would make a wonderful _Goddess _of Destruction!"

"Over my dead body!" The Saiyan Prince remarks with a humorous tone in his voice, as both he and Beerus have built a very good relationship during a year together in training. Recalling many of the conversations they had in the Hyperbolic Chamber of Draconia, Beerus simply places his paw-like hand upon Vegeta's shoulder. A sturdy grip is applied, and the light purple colored cat smiles a bit wider

"Is _that_ all I have to do?!"

Both warriors begin laughing at the sarcastic tone in the God of Destruction's answer. However, as Bulma is now getting overwhelmed by the two powerful combatants, fighting over the pool of pudding, the two finally decide to intercede

"If you two don't start playing nice..." Beerus remarks, peering over at his attendant who is licking his chops. "...I will give my share, which I believe would be the whole pool, to my friend Whis."

"And I will rescind the invitations to my wife's party for both of you, if you do not get control of yourselves." Vegeta adds, grasping his love from between the childish pudding scavengers. "I will not have this party ruined like the one two years ago..."

The Sayian Prince turns to the God of Destruction, showing such a smug grin as he continues.

"...when two children fought over some pudding!"

"Hey!" Beerus frowns, knowing he was one of those children. "I was looking to share, Vegeta."

The light purple skinned cat points a claw at Majin Buu.

"He's the slob that you should be yelling at."

The squishy pink creature shows such a sad face that Bulma gets mad again, but this time at her husband and Lord Beerus.

"You guys stop picking on him!" she barks, startling everyone again as her voice becomes piercing. She turns and looks at the pool, and becomes even angrier, but this time at herself.

"This was my fault!" she remarks, looking at Beerus with a somewhat saddened expression, realizing her plan didn't work the way she had hoped.

Vegeta can see his wife suddenly become anxious, and he is quick to her side.

"What is it, Bulma?" He asks, knowing his wife of a dozen years has something on her mind, but she keeps it inside.

"Nothing," she replies, but the Saiyan Prince knows better. However, knowing her better than most of the people on Earth, and how she would only get more angry if he pressed, Vegeta simply leaves it at that.

The Saiyan Prince holds Bulma gently, but securely, feeling the tension in her body, and decides to handle this situation himself now, before his lovely bride becomes more upset.

"If the two of you are going to fight over the pool, then I see only one conclusion..." he calls out, then pecks his wife on the cheek before going to work. "...we have a contest!"

"Contest?" Majin Buu asks with no clue to the concept of the word contest.

Titan also balks, asking roughly the same question.

"What kind of contest?"

Vegeta smirks as he get both combatants attention, then lifts his wife up in his arms, he hovers over the rather large pool, and Bulma grasps tighter.

"You better not!" she remarks, as Vegeta only thinks of dropping her, and a smile fills his face.

"I would never..." he remarks snidely, kissing Bulma upon the lips, passionately looking deep into her eyes, before finishing his thought "...we are on the shallow side of the pool."

He then raises his voice for those below.

"The first to eat their half of the pool wins..." Vegeta remarks, now laying out ground rules for this impromptu contest, and a smirk fills his face as he also gives details on the prize. "...and gets to punch the loser in the stomach."

Both Titan and Majin Buu stare at each other, and both draw wide smiles as well.

"OK!" they reply in sync with each other.

Vegeta shuffles his wife to his right arm, snuggling her tightly to his side while pointing towards the left side of the pool with his empty hand.

"Majin Buu...you get this side," he then spins Bulma around the front of his body, in an almost dance type move, shuffling her to the left arm. Another quick kiss is stolen before his right arm points down to the other side of the pool "Titan, you of course will take this side."

Bulma, completely astonished by her husband's sudden ability in diplomacy, grasp him tightly around the chest. She leans in, pecking gently upon the cheek before staring him dead in the face.

"And what happens when one of them pukes?" she asks very calmly, which creeps the Saiyan Prince out. However, Vegeta has that handled as well.

"Then Kakarot gets them out of here in an Instant!"

"HEY!" Goku barks out, hearing every word his friend is saying. "How the heck did I get involved in this?"

"Why is it _always_ an issue when I ask a simple favor, Kakarot?! I mean how hard is it for you to put two fingers to your forehead an think of place to go?" Vegeta barks, using an odd reverse psychology on his friend, that works very quick.

"Easy, Vegeta...I'm sorry. I guess I can do that, no problem. I certainly don't want that kinda mess for the big day tomorrow." Goku replies, and Bulma begins laughing knowing her husband played him well.

However, one more voice rises up, expressing the last bit of disagreement in this race.

"But what about me?" Whis asks, and Beerus is quickly to his attendant's side.

"Stop complaining, I will make sure we get the first servings of tempura, along with a good quantity of fresh sushi and spring rolls."

Whis stops pouting and simply folds his arm like a gentlemen across his stomach.

"I guess this should be fun to watch then," Whis remarks, reassuring himself with the multitude of different tastes he can remember, and all forth coming in one days time. "I'll need space in my stomach for all that delicious tuna and even that wasabi stuff!"

Beerus turns to his attendant, showing a rather disapproving set of eyes.

"Well maybe you have a weak stomach, Lord Beerus, but I think wasabi adds to the flavor..." Whis remarks, then smugly smirks in his students face. "...if you don't shove the whole clump down your throat that is."

"Speaking of shoving something down one's throat..." Lord Beerus remarks, watching as Vegeta starts the race, and both dragon and odd pink creature begin slurping. "...did you save me any of that rice pudding I saw you eating before?"

Whis balks, watching the pool full of pudding that was given to Lord Beerus being devoured, then gives his good friend a very odd look.

"I thought you didn't like the stuff..." he remarks, pointing at forty thousand gallons of the dessert that he turned down. "...what is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_?!" the large cat retorts with a bit of anger. "You know I can't eat chocolate, Whis! Unless you enjoyed picking up all those hair balls I hacked up the last time I ate the vile stuff."

Meanwhile, having no issue with chocolate, Titan enjoys the smooth, thick, sweet pudding, slurping gallons at a time with his large mouth. Pacing himself for the race, knowing he has an easy victory at hand, the large drake savors the decedent taste of this wonderful treat not found on his world.

However, as he looks to his right, and notices almost half the pool on Majin Buu's side is gone, he quickly pulls his head from the pudding and stares at him in shock.

"Where the hell is he putting it all?" Titan asks aloud, and Buu stops for a second to show his chocolate covered smile.

"Buu have lots of room for pudding!" he squawks, then buries his face into the pool again.

Titan, still stunned to the core, realizes he needs to stop savoring and start shoveling. Which he does, much to the chagrin of Majin Buu. The large dragon quickly inhales the remainder of his half in six seconds flat, leaving no question to the winner, as Buu has yet to reach the vanilla side of the shallow end.

Everyone is stunned, as the large dragon grumbles heavily from the excessive intake of pudding, and simply rolls over on his side, exhausted.

Majin Buu, slightly annoyed at the loss, finishes the race, as he is not going to let pudding go to waste. He then leaps from the pool as if he is not carrying an extra twenty thousand gallons of pudding around his waist.

"YOU WIN!" he blurts, still a big smile upon his jovial pink face, but yet Titan has no ambition to take his prize. "You punch Buu in the belly now!"

"Are you serious?" the large dragon grunts, barely able to look the round pink monster in the face without feeling sick. "How in the name of the Ancestors are you even standing up right now?"

"Buu feel great...Buu happy you win..." he says, placing his gloved hand upon Titan's stomach, and feeling the rumbling getting progressively worse. "...Buu didn't want to punch large dragon and make him sick!"

Suddenly, and total unexpectedly, Beerus zips across the empty pool, and slams the large dragon in the stomach.

Titan gurgles hard for a moment, and quickly places his paw upon his muzzle, holding it closed so nothing comes out. His now tear filled-eyes focus on the large cat with his paw extended out to his stomach, and pure rage fills his thoughts.

"WHY WOULD YO...OOOO...oooooo..." The large dragon tries to speak, but again he is forced to hold his mouth shut with his left paw. His right paw then moves quickly to his forehead, and Titan vanishes.

"That was for me and Vegeta!" he remarks to the crowded pool side, whom are wondering about Beerus' sudden attack on the bloated dragon.

"The food in that Time chamber made us sick every day."

* * *

**I said what I wanted to say at the beginning of the chapter, so I will say only one more thing.**

**PLEASE DON'T SMOKE!**

**Thank you, and stay tuned for the next installment. **


	7. Bingo

**Hey, everyone...I'm still kicking. I decided that a heart attack is not going to stop me. That is why I am working on Life of the Party first. Because this is the comedy story and I wanted to laugh.**

**I am down 22 lbs since the heart attack and haven't smoked anything but some tilapia on my BBQ.**

**So lets get the party going...again.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Bingo!

The sun was relentless with its shine, casting a glorious amount of light upon the city, bringing the warmth this ball of fire has brought for billions of years. However, as hot and bright as it is, the cool breezes of the ocean, only a mile or so from the Capsule Corp., keep the temperature comfortable for all.

It's only a few minutes past noon, and already a few hundred people have piled into the backyard of the Capsule Corp. compound, all of them mingling with the birthday girl. However, the biggest thing on their minds is not Bulma, nor is it four hundred pound gold statue of a small dragon, that will be given as the second place prize in the bingo game later in the day.

"Is that a _real_ dragon!?" asks a startled voice, staring at the coiled up Titan, taking another deep breath while sleeping poolside.

Bulma just nods her head nonchalantly, as if a dragon's presence is completely normal, since it is to her. But as a good host, the daughter of the wealthiest man on Earth introduces one of her very special guests.

"His name is Titan, King of the Dra... _gonian_ race...I think!" she remarks, and a wide grin crosses the black and red dragon's face. His blood shot eyes open wide, still suffering the effects of a long night of puking and partying...then more puking.

"It's _Draconian_ race, Bul..." Titan places a paw over his muzzle, keeping what little he has in his stomach down, then lowers his head to the ground again.

"...forget it."

The birthday girl smiles as Titan grumbles several times, then closes his eyes.

"He's harmless..." she says, getting several more grumbles from the large drake, but as Bulma continues, he calms quickly. "...but he has a very good soul...and I am honored to have him as a guest."

Bulma places a soft hand upon the tip of Titan's nose, getting him to open his eyes once more. With a genuine smile, she offers her appreciation, especially knowing how horrible the large dragon feels right now. However, as she always knows how to get under someone's skin, Bulma makes a quiet joke between her and the resting king.

"Even if he just lays here all day _moaning_."

Titan's eyes suddenly focus, locking upon hers, helping him gain the strength he needs. With a bit of a struggle, the weary dragon finds his way up on his feet.

Most of the guests back away, soon realizing how big this dragon truly is, and it somewhat annoys him to be feared so strongly. However, as Bulma touches his right paw, Titan understands that he is not feared by everyone.

"It is truly an honor to be here..." he says, then showing how gentle he can be, Titan lowers his head down and pecks Bulma softly on the left cheek. "...Happy Birthday, Ms. Vegeta."

"Are you looking for more pain, _Tiny_?!" The Saiyan Prince barks out sarcastically, getting Titan to raise his head from Bulma's cheek. "That's_ my _wife, and I don't appreciate you gnawing on her face like that!"

"I'm still surprised someone said _yes _to _you_!" The large dragon retorts with even more sarcasm in his voice, as he returns his narrow muzzle to Bulma's cheek and plants another harmless kiss on the birthday girl's face.

The Saiyan Prince grasps his beer and gets up from the table.

Goku, Piccolo, and Krillian, who were sitting with Vegeta, leave the table with him. They can tell he is not angry, since he takes another swig off the bottle instead of throwing it at Titan. In fact, the real reason they follow him is to hear this sarcastic battle continue.

"So...Pudding _P__op_, are you feeling better yet, or should I have my wife fill the pool with Pepto-Bismol?"

Everyone laughs, with the exception of Titan, who doesn't quite understand the joke, yet knows he is the brunt of it. The large dragon lowers his head down to Vegeta and whispers his retort.

"I promised your wife I would not _kill_ you for her birthday, so please, go back over there so I don't have to disappoint her."

Vegeta gives a good laugh seeing the smirk upon Titan's face, knowing his newest friend is not just being sarcastic, but actually enjoying the company of the Saiyan Prince. It is almost odd to this proud warrior, as it was his influence that made him a new friend, for the first time, on his own.

He grasps Titan by the right horn, turning his head towards Bulma.

"Are you _kidding_, Dragon?" he barks while pointing at Yamcha with his beer bottle. "I think she would love that as a gift...Not having me around anymore!"

Bulma rolls her eyes, now absolutely sure her husband is hammered. However, she goes along with the sarcastic banter between newest friends.

"You aregetting_ well _past your prime, Vegeta..." Bulma places her hand upon Titan's nose again, then looks deep into his eyes while flirting hard. "...and this dragon is quite attractive and spry."

Both Dragon King and Saiyan Prince do a double take, especially as Bulma plants her lips upon Titan's muzzle again.

The uncomfortable sound of silence fills the area, with the exception of a very deep gasp from Krillin.

"Damn!" He remarks, looking up at his wife. "I thought you said she didn't have that much too drink yet, honey."

The tension never rises, as Vegeta could see the complete shock on Titan's face, and within a few minutes, the_ party _begins.

Beerus was first to break out his moves, bringing nearly everyone in the yard to the dance floor, as the large cat showed his precise actions.

Krillin and his wife are sitting with Whis, enjoying a huge spread of tempura and spring rolls, while critiquing the speed in which the God of Destruction moves.

"WOW!" the bald Z fighter remarks, staring in awe at the large cat's ability, seeing him lay a combination of dance and martial arts maneuvers in perfect harmony. "He's faster than he was was two years ago... and I didn't think that was possible."

"Perhaps... it is possible he has gotten a bit quicker... " Whis retorts, looking away for a second with a bit of disgust, knowing how a year with Vegeta has improved the God he has honed with his skills for the last few eons. A more arrogant and aggravated voice follows as Whis finishes. "...but it is still sloppy and imprecise!"

"Well, you're a tough critic." Android 18 remarks, as her calculating eyes see only minute imperfections in the large cat's dancing. "I think he's got the running man down solid, and I personally thought that judo kata into the Macarena was pretty cool!"

Meanwhile another pair of eyes are critiquing.

"Isn't that what you do to warm up before you practice your martial arts, Vegeta?" Goku remarks, seeing the purplish-skinned cat using the Saiyan Prince's balance routine in an act of pure control. Showing the ability this four-pawed deity has learned from one of Earth's greatest martial arts masters.

However, this is quite aggravating to the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Are you _mocking_ me with that dance?!" Vegeta barks, stopping Beerus cold, mid handstand.

"Vegeta, he's only having fun..." Goku remarks, and Vegeta places a solid arm upon his best friend.

"NO, Kakarot! He's messing it up!"

Vegeta, leaps upon the dance floor, cartwheeling twice, and coming to a stop beside the upside down Beerus.

"Like_ this, _Cat!"

Vegeta, removes his right hand from the floor, leaving himself held up by only his left, and Beerus is quick to follow. However, a broken look fills the God of Destruction's eyes, as Vegeta, begins to spin his body round on this one hand.

The Saiyan Prince then uses his right hand to spin himself faster and faster, lifting himself up on one finger. Something the large cat just can't get right.

"I'm spinning the world on one finger!"

Vegeta's voice is almost taunting, and Beerus quickly gives up.

"I can't stand this guy's ability to remain sarcastic, while showing you up!"

"It's a talent he has honed for a while now..." Goku replies, getting a nod from both Krillin, his wife, and Piccolo, whom have now joined the small group by the dance floor. "...I usually just hit him afterward"

Vegeta stops at that moment, staring Goku in the eyes.

"He knows better not to swing, Kakarot..." Vegeta remarks, popping off his one hand, and positioning himself between Goku and Beerus. "...Bulma said she would not give him a _doggie bag_ after the party, if he acts up in public again!"

Beerus looks hard at the Saiyan Prince, knowing that Bulma left strict instructions for him not to fight during the party this year.

"You're lucky the tempura is exceptional or I would knock your block off!"

Vegeta smugly grins at the large cat standing by his side, gesturing a hand at the clock that sits near the constructed stage.

"After Bingo...if you are still willing...we can take a few swings in the gravity gym..."

Before Vegeta can finish his statement the large cat leaps upon the stage, moving the minute and hour hands to their needed position.

"It's 4:00 PM!" Beerus barks out, then like Vegeta did two years back, begins the dumbest dance ever seen in the history of man kind. "IT'S TIME FOR BINGO."

Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta begin laughing at the dancing cat, however, Bulma has taken a bit of exception to the fast forwarding of time.

"Are you trying to rush through_ my_ big day, Beerus..." Bulma remarks with anger, getting the large purplish-gray cat to stop his dance. "...it's only 12:30, you crazy kitty,"

The birthday girl places a soft hand upon Beerus' head, scratching him behind the ear, soothing any anger he had inside. "but if you really want the Bingo game to start now... I guess I can do that for such an honored guest."

"You would really do that for me?" The large cat remarks with a bit of shock in his voice, however, Vegeta gives the reason for his anxiousness to play, knowing it will anger his wife again.

"He only wants to play now so he can_ fight _with me in the gym afterward, honey!"

Bulma's eyes express anger as they return to Beerus.

"Oh, so you just wanna_ fight_!" her voice gets loud very quick, making Beerus cower ever so slightly. Bulma can see this, and her plan of action is put into play even quicker. She truly wants this fight, as it was the only reason to invite the God of Destruction, and now her chance shall come.

"FINE!" She yells, grasping the microphone from Beerus' paw, and making an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there will be slight change in plans for the day's entertainment."

Bulma walks over to the small metal orb, filled with seventy-five different numbered and lettered balls, and shows anger on her face while dragging it out on stage. However, deep down, she too is now anxious, hoping to see the only thing she has craved for two years.

_He is gonna kick your ass, Beerus._

Her thought remains within, yet her now smug grin shows the large cat how she feels.

"At the behest of my special guest... We will be playing Bingo, _now_..." Her voice, still filled with anger, puts a scowl on Beerus' face. However, her next statement puts the complete look of shock on everyone's face. "... then there will be a martial arts _contest!_"

"CONTEST?!"

Suddenly a smile fills Beerus' face, and his tail begins tapping the ground with a feeling of pure excitement.

"What, am I speaking _Greek_?!" She quips, then looks dead into her husband's eyes, and sees the fire that begins to burn.

"You boys..." Bulma pauses as her eyes come across Krillin and his wife. "...and girl... will duke it out in a winner take all battle royale. And the winner will receive the grand prize of ten million zennies!"

"TEN MILLION ZENNIE!" Everyone barks, including Dr. Briefs, whom spits out his ice tea and shows his daughter a bit of anger in this number.

"Bulma I already gave you your allowance for the week... don't you think for a moment that I will give you a _second_ allowance _this_ time!"

Bulma just looks at her mom, and quickly a reply is given.

"Don't worry sweetie..._I'll _make sure that he gives you the money!"

A wide grin crosses the birthday girl's face. Her hand reaches down to the metal caged ball, holding the Bingo numbers, and she begins spinning it clockwise.

"Okay, everyone..." she exclaims loudly, stopping the cage, and turning it one rotation counter clockwise, dropping a single ball out from the rest. "...get out your bingo cards, and lets see who will win this year!"

Before Bulma can even grasp the first ball, the entire crowd has their bingo cards in hand, awaiting like children on Christmas as the first number is called out.

"I 21!"

"Damn it!" Piccolo yells, making everyone laugh, knowing how emotional he becomes during bingo.

Bulma intensifies his anger as she starts reeling off the prize list of incredible things he will probably not win.

"Whoever finishes in fifth place will receive an all expenses paid trip around the world for a year..." She barks than calls out "...O 74!"

"ARRRGGG!"

"For our fourth place finisher. You will receive a brand new Bugatti Veyron SS Twin Turbo..."

She looks at the small ball that comes out third.

"N 34!"

"Hey I got one already...YESSSSS!" Piccolo remarks, and again everyone smiles with the emotional roller coaster the large green warrior puts himself on.

"For our third place winner..." Bulma remarks, then opens the small case that is handed to her by a young security office, whom remains to hold the metal box with purple velor lining. "...will go this forty-five karot diamond.

This prize grasps the attention of someone who was not playing, not truly caring for any of the items until now. Titan quickly finds the Bingo card that was given to him earlier, and quickly checks off two numbers he has.

"B 1!"

Fire is blasted from the large dragon's mouth, as that number is not on his card, and quickly everyone begins laughing as a new sore loser begins grumbling with every number missed.

"I 16... N 41... B 5... " As the game goes on, and the grumbles and cheers continue from the Drake and the Namekian, Bulma adds fuel to the fire by telling everyone what is in store for the runner up.

"For second place, I went out of my way to purchase a wonderful gift..." she remarks, then yanks on a string, revealing a picture of a large island in the South Pacific. "...your own tropical paradise!"

"Are you kidding?!" Titan yelps, now realizing he would have a wonderful place to spend time alone.

However, as the final item rises up from the ground, the dragon king becomes even more anxious.

The stars that adorn their sides make little sense, but the glowing orange and gold color of the seven Dragonballs are more familiar to him than most at the party.

"HOLY CRAP! THOSE LOOK LIKE TINY DRAGON EGGS!"

* * *

**What do you think is gonna happen when the Dragon King meets the Eternal Dragon? Well as long as I don't die in the next few weeks, we will find out.**

**See humor, it is the best medicine. **

**I wanna thank everyone who wished for my fast recovery, it's very inspiring to see how many people I have touched with these little stories I write. **


End file.
